


Body Shots

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-06-04
Updated: 1999-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-10 20:41:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11134335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray K, Fraser, and a bottle of tequila. 'Nuf said.  :)





	Body Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Body Shots

 

__

Disclaimer...

They don't belong to me, wish they did, will return them when done playing. On second thought, it'll be a while before I return Ray K. J 

__

Moving right along...

WARNINGS here for M/M naughtiness. I didn't rate it NC-17 for nothin'. If you don't like Fraser/Kowalski pairings, please use the back button on your browser, thank you kindly.

__

For those who stayed, step into my parlor...

Welcome. This is my third story, and is especially dedicated to the members of the Serge list, whose recent discussion of favorite body parts inspired me to write the following ramble. Not much plot here, lots of salt. Also, a very special "Thank you kindly" to Corrine for reading my draft and not saying it sucks. 

__

Feed my ego...

Just kidding. Seriously, if you feel the need to comment, please send all observations, questions, criticism, and naked blonde detectives to. This story _may_ have a sequel coming, if feedback is good and the muse doesn't desert me.

__

And now, on with the show...

Ellie Leonard J 

 

Body Shots

"Go AWAY!" Ray Kowalski yelled at his front door. That damn annoying Mountie had been knocking steadily for the past five minutes or so. Ray had left Fraser in the car and had practically run up to his apartment after crying in front the Canadian. He was too busy mentally kicking himself over Beth Botrelle to notice that Fraser was following him worriedly. He was now sitting on his couch, holding his face in his hands.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Ray," said the voice on the other side of the door. "You're not in a stable condition to be by yourself. Perhaps if I..."

"Just get lost!" Ray snapped angrily. He couldn't BELIEVE he had cried in front of Fraser, but worse, he couldn't believe Fraser didn't offer much comfort...just a hand on his shoulder...Ray snorted. What had he expected from that cold bastard? A hug...a kiss?

Ray got off the couch and went into the kitchen. He rummaged around in one of the cabinets, and pulled out a bottle of tequila. He held the bottle up and looked at the worm floating in the bottom of the bottle. He was going to make a new friend. After grabbing some lime slices from the fridge, a plate from another cabinet, and the salt shaker from the table, he walked back to his living room...to find Fraser sitting on his couch.

Ray stared at the Mountie. "I don't believe this. You break in?" He unscrewed the cap from the tequila bottle and took a swig. Yep, he was going to reacquaint himself with his old friend The Hangover, and he could do it with or without Fraser sitting on his sofa.

"No, Ray, that would be illegal. You didn't lock the door; I was just being polite. I came in while you were getting your...beverage." Fraser eyed the bottle warily. "You know Ray, maybe you really shouldn't be drinking. But if you insist, _I_ insist on staying with you, to prevent you from doing anything...irrational." 

Ray looked at the Mountie and arched an eyebrow. Fraser looked away from Ray's gaze, blushing slightly. 

"All right, Frase. You can stay. I'm gonna drink with or without you here, makes no difference to me at all, Benton Buddy." He sat in a chair opposite Fraser, bottle in one hand, slice of lime in the other. He took another swig from the bottle, and glanced at Fraser. Ray bit down on the lime slice, his piercing eyes never leaving the Mountie's face. Was he hoping too much, or did Fraser's face get slightly red?

Leaning back in his chair, Ray studied his friend, who had bowed is head. Why hadn't Fraser helped him when he needed it, comforted him when he was down? He took another swig from the tequila bottle, and noticed a warmth from the alcohol spreading through his body. He could almost feel his muscles relaxing. 

"Say, uh...Frase," Ray addressed his friend. Fraser raised his eyes and gave him a weak smile. "Uh, Frase," Ray began again, "You wanna swig? I mean, since I'm gonna get toasted..."

Fraser looked at his friend intently. He had been restraining himself in the GTO, comforting Ray on a platonic level, unsure of how to ease the detective's tears. He knew Ray was going to be upset for a while, and he also knew that Ray was planning on getting drunk and there was no way to convince him otherwise. The only way to ensure Ray's safety was to remain by his side...and try not to upset him further.

Benton surprised himself by accepting Ray's offer. "Certainly, Ray. A nice drink will clear our heads". He reached over and took the bottle from the detective's hands, ignoring the mild look of shock on Ray's face. Fraser put his lips to the bottle opening and paused to look at Ray. Ray was watching him intently, his lips slightly parted. Ben took a long swig from the bottle, his head titled back, and then returned his gaze to Ray. The blonde detective's eyes were blazing despite the tequila.

"I didn't know you could drink, Frase", Ray said. His mouth had gone dry when Ben had tilted his head back, exposing the smooth, pale flesh of his throat. 

"Well, yes Ray. When I was younger I attended a bachelor party during which there was some very strong beverages served. I was told it was a berry extract made by the Inuit, when it truth it was a very strong alcohol not unlike this beverage here..."

"Shut up, Fraser", Ray snapped. He reached over and yanked the bottle out of Benton's hands. "All right, Mr. Berry Extract, how about some shots? I don't know 'bout you, but doing shots was always my favorite..." Ray pulled another swig from the bottle and settled his eyes on Fraser again. 

Fraser considered this for a moment. In truth, he had no responsibilities that night. Dief was staying at the veterinarian's office to get a cut sewn up, and he had the evening shift at the consulate the next day. He really needed to stay with Ray, to ensure that his friend wouldn't try to drive anywhere in his inebriated stage. At least, that's what Benton kept telling himself. In truth, he could think of nothing he would rather be doing than spending the evening with one Stanley Raymond Kowalski, drunk or not.

"All right Ray. I believe I am familiar with the drinking game. I will be happy to accompany you in some...shots." Fraser leaned over and took the bottle back from Ray's hand, their fingers brushing slightly. Ben picked up a lime slice from the plate on the coffee table, leaned back, and glanced at Ray. Ray's eyes were cloudy, and he was staring at Ben intently. Benton gave him a half-smile.

"Shall we begin?"

*********************

A couple of shots later, both men were slightly tipsy and getting along grandly. Ben had been regaling Ray with stories from his childhood. His story-telling abilities seemed to improve with each shot, and Ray was actually laughing, his guilt over Beth Botrelle temporarily forgotten. Ben had hoped that the alcoholic beverage would ease Ray's pain, even if it were only for a little while. He had to try to keep the mood light, to keep Ray from breaking down completely. There had been little lapses in the conversation, each man staring at each other, trying to read each other's thoughts. Ben had felt a change in the friendly atmosphere into something more. Richer, maybe. Trying to keep things from getting too serious, Ben launched into another tale.

"...I was never quite sure how that cow had made it up into the tree, however..." Ben paused in his tale to watch Ray take another shot. He studied the American's drinking method as intently as he would study the trail of a criminal. Ray would run his tongue briefly over the back of his hand-Benton almost started panting the first time he saw this- then Ray would sprinkle a little table salt onto the wet patch of skin. Then, lowering his mouth to the salt-covered flesh, he would suck most of the salt away, take a drink from the bottle, and quickly bite down onto a slice of lime, his lips wrapping around it almost sinfully. So beautiful. Oh dear, if Ray did that one more time...

To distract himself from the inappropriate thoughts forming in his mind, Fraser decided that maybe it would be best to turn this moment into something educational. Clearing his throat, he addressed his getting-tipsier-by-the-moment partner.

"That's an interesting drinking method Ray. I assume the salt and lime are used to enhance the flavor of the tequila, which reminds me of the time..."

"You wanna try, Frase?" Ray interrupted. He was feeling too good for a long Inuit tale, and maybe teaching Fraser how to take a shot his way would shut him up for a minute.

Ray had been watching the Canadian take tiny sips from the bottle, and he just wouldn't have it. Using his slightly impaired logic, Ray decided to ply his Mountie friend with a little "alkie-hol", just to see what would happen. Maybe, he reasoned, he could talk Fraser into a hug. Or a kiss. Or something better. Ray had felt something in the air change, deepen, and something told him that if he tried for a kiss, he might just not be turned down.

The request brought a montage of erotic images to Ben's mind. Licking Ray's hand like that, licking anything of Ray's, tasting Ray...Benton looked into Ray's eyes, unsure of what he was seeing there. Ray's glare was such a...wicked look. Wicked and heart stopping. The blue-gray eyes were almost smoky. He could feel the blush staining his cheeks, and he finally managed to stammer out, "Why yes, Ray, I believe I would".

Ray left his seat across from Benton and moved to sit beside him on the sofa. This was his chance! If he just played the moment right, _he_ might be the one to get his man. This idea made him giggle, but he managed to stifle it before the Mountie heard him.

"Okay, Frase, gimme your hand," Ray said. Oh yeah, this was gonna be sweet.

"But Ray, I thought that it was an individual kind of mannerism..."

"Dammit Fraser, do you wanna know how to do this or not?"

"Of course, Ray," Ben said. Ray had no idea how much he wanted to learn anything and everything from him.

Ray took hold of Benton's hand, trying to ignore how warm and strong it was. He looked into those blue, blue eyes and almost forgot what he was going to say. Raising Fraser's hand to his lips, Ray paused and said, "Now pay attention, Frase."

He could feel Ben's eyes on him as he lowered his mouth to the back of that large hand. Ray parted his lips and touched the tip of his tongue to Ben's hand. Was he just imaging things, or did he hear a small sigh escape from his friend? Grinning slightly, Ray ran his tongue from Ben's wrist to the base of his fingers. He raised his head, and was met with a look of...lust?

Wordlessly, Ray reached for the little salt shaker. He sprinkled a light dusting of salt onto Ben's hand and lowered his mouth again. This time, he sucked gently on the flesh. He was rewarded with a sigh from Benton. Ray pulled his mouth away, forgetting the follow-up swig of tequila, and dared to look into Ben's eyes. He definitely saw lust there, the blue eyes were almost on fire with it. He moved his face closer, and covered Ben's waiting mouth with his own.

Amazing, that's what it was. Kissing the full lips he'd stared at so many times, noting how soft and pliable they were. Ray ran his tongue along Ben's lips, and after a moment's hesitation the mouth beneath his opened and welcomed him in. Oh God, he almost couldn't stand it. He teased Ben's tongue, rubbing it with his own. Several minutes of fencing with tongues passed, then Ray pulled his head back from Ben's, inspiration hitting him like a wallop. He grinned mischievously at his partner.

"Say Frase...I got an idea. Ever heard of taking body shots?"

Ben shook his head, and Ray's grin got even wider. "Why no, I haven't, Ray. It certainly sounds interesting, though."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Ray smiled at Ben. "Ya see, it's where you take shots, only instead of licking the hand, ya lick...other parts of the body. Y'know, like the neck, the arm, or whatever..." Ray trailed off, hoping that Ben would catch his drift and that he would want it too. After a moment's deliberation, Benton smiled at Ray.

"I'm afraid you'll have to instruct me on the proper method," Fraser leaned his face closer to Ray's, their lips just inches apart.

Ray gave his Mountie Man a half-grin. "'Nuf said."

Ray stood, pulling Fraser with him, and set about unbuttoning Ben's shirt, pulling his own shirt over his head when he was finished. Ray's mouth almost went dry at the sight of the broad chest. He drew a deep, steadying breath and glanced at Ben.

"You wanna go first?" Ray asked.

"Why, thank you kindly Ray, but I think it's best that I observe the ritual before trying it myself."

"Right. Well, here goes nothin'," Ray said as he almost shyly approached Ben. He was standing face to face with his desire, and he had just been given permission to put his tongue _anywhere_ on this beautiful man. Lady Luck was on his side, all right. 

The detective grinned and lowered his mouth to the top of Ben's shoulder, planning to start this fire slowly. He ran his tongue over the skin slowly, feeling the muscle tighten under his touch. Fraser tasted clean, a little soapy. God, the smell of his skin was enough to make him forget his name. After creating a thoroughly wet patch, Ray raised his face, paused to pick the salt shaker up from the coffee table, and resumed his work. He sprinkled a dash over the moist flesh, and lowered his mouth again, giving the Mountie's salty shoulder a gentle, sucking kiss. Ray pulled away again, found the tequila and took a swig, and bit down on a lime slice, his eyes closing in sheer pleasure.

"Mmm, you taste so good Fraser," Ray said when he was able to speak again, thinking he might just change his favorite snack food to Salted Mountie. 

Ben had closed his eyes at the beginning of Ray's...er...shot. For just that moment, nothing else had existed for him except Ray's warm tongue carressing his shoulder. Ben had tried to keep his breathing slow and even, but it was going to be difficult with statements such as those. He turned his eyes to Ray, and all the interesting places he could take his first real "American" shot from. Finally, he made up his mind.

"Why, thank you Ray. And now I do believe it is _my_ turn," Ben said, a grin blooming on his handsome face. Ben bent to Ray's neck and made a long, slow wet streak along the detective's jugular. Not raising himself, Fraser took the salt from Ray's limp hand, and applied a liberal amount to the wet streak. He could hear Ray's breathing speed up and deepen with anticipation. He lowered his tongue again. His mouth was filled with the taste of the table salt, and the much sweeter taste of Ray's warm flesh. Ben felt the smaller man shudder beneath him.

"Oh, geez...Fraser," Ray gasped out.

Ben brought his lips to Ray's ear and spoke, causing the American to tremble. "I must say that you taste delicious as well, Ray." Ben then pulled away, took a swig and a bite of lime slice, his eyes never leaving Ray's. He was almost startled by the sheer passion shining in those blue-gray eyes. Almost.

"My turn," Ray breathed. He grabbed Ben's hand, pulling the Mountie sharply to him. Before he could say "Oh dear", Ray was pressed up hard up against him. Fraser could feel just how much Ray wanted him, and he was doing his best to keep his superior Mountie control. He had to, or he was going to fling the smaller man onto the nearest available horizontal surface and give him what for.

Ray descended on Ben's mouth with the force of a typhoon. He had forgotten all about the shots, he just wanted to kiss Fraser until the world stopped turning. Ben wrapped his arms around the slender detective and returned the kiss with passion. Ray broke from Ben's mouth and trailed kisses along Fraser's jawline up to his earlobe, and then down the pale, smooth neck. Here, he sucked and teased the flesh slowly, tasting a faint trace of soap and leaving a large, wet hickey in his wake. He heard a soft moan from the Mountie, and continued his tongue's decent. 

'Down the Mountie we go,' Ray thought to himself as he trailed his kisses to Fraser's collarbone. He nipped at it gently, causing another moan from Fraser. Down, down, down he went until he finally captured a pink nipple in his insatiable mouth. 'Ah, here we go...' Ray thought as he began a slow, strong sucking, pausing occasionally to run his tongue in a circle over the puckered nipple.

Ben almost jumped out of his skin. Somewhere in the back of his mind, a tiny voice took a deep breath and said, "Oh, my..."

Ray finished his nipple torture and continued further down with his wet kiss trail. He paused just above the band of Ben's jeans and glanced up into his face. Fraser was watching him, his breath quick and his eyes bright. Ben nodded, and that was all Ray needed. He quickly undid Ben's jeans and pulled them and the stiff white boxers down to the Mountie's ankles.

Ray sucked in his breath when he looked at Ben's cock. It was definitely a plus for the Canadian: long, thick, and already dripping with pre-cum. Ray let out his breath shakily, and touched the tip of his tongue to the tip of the head. This brought a shudder from Ben, and a whispered plea; "Oh, please Ray...please..."

"You only gotta ask me once," Ray said before drawing Ben's cock into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head, getting another shudder from Ben. Ray used every inch of his imagination to pleasure his partner; everything he'd ever fantasized about doing to the Mountie Man. He licked Fraser's shaft like he was licking a lollipop, slowly up from the base and then little swirls at tip, never slowing, never taking Fraser all the way in. Just licking and teasing, until Ray felt Ben's muscles tense, so close to finishing...and Ray quickly took as much of Ben's cock into his mouth as he could, sucking hard and fast. Ben's breathing sped up with the sudden pace change, hips thrusting into the American's eager mouth. Then, with a loud "RAY!" Ben came into the detective's mouth, shaking, sweating, and almost passing out.

After a few seconds, Ray let Ben's weakening cock slip from his mouth. He looked up into Ben's eyes again, and was caught off guard by the feeling he saw in them. 'What is that look?' he thought. 'Is that...nah, couldn't be. Could it? He's lookin' at me like he loves me... Wait, what's with that smirk? Hey...' 

Ben quickly pulled Ray up by his arms, wrapped his arms around the slender man, and heaved Ray off the floor and over his shoulder.

"Benton what the HELL are you doing?" Ray asked, more curious than angry. He didn't _really_ care at the moment; he was getting a good peek at the Mountie's tight, round ass.

"Well, Ray," Ben began to explain in his matter-of-fact Mountie voice, "It seems that your turn in our little shot game went on for a bit. It was quite enjoyable, awe-inspiring in fact, but now, to keep with the rules of fair play, it is _my_ turn."

Ray grinned from his position over Ben's shoulder. "Yeah, so uh...what are you gonna do Benton Buddy?"

In a playful voice, Ben answered, "You shall see Ray, you shall see."

Ben bent down and grabbed the little salt shaker from where it had fallen on the floor. He had indeed made Ray forget his troubles, and now he was going to take his turn in the shot game. He couldn't very well let Ray win, could he? Walking as fast as he could with his pants around his ankles and a horny Ray over his shoulder, Benton Fraser made his way to Ray Kowalski's bedroom. And shut the door behind him.

The End?

 

Comments welcome: jive_baby99@hotmail.com

**Note: Flames will be used to toast marshmallows, any otter thrown my way will be made into furry bedroom slippers. J 


End file.
